It Doesn\'t really Matter
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: Dave looks for revenge after getting fired..but changes his mind, and asks for closure from the one person he despises
1. In the End

Title: It Doesn't Really Matter   
category: DM/KW/cast   
rating: eh...   
summary: I had this written up..then I saw Anna's..so I give props to   
Anna..cause though ours doesn't end up the same... Dave gets   
drunk..you'll see!!   
  
  
  
It starts with one thing   
I don't know why   
It doesn't even matter how hard you try   
keep that in mind   
***********************   
He refused to turn back. No one..no one was going to call him back.He   
didn't want to see her face.   
  
"DAVE!" a small voice called   
  
They couldn't see him cry. He wouldn't let her see him cry.   
  
"DAVE!"   
**************************   
He stood at the door,holding his breath.   
  
"Dammnit Dave" his mother snapped,"You nearly gave me a heart attack"   
  
"Daddy!!" his little girl ran down the stairs, and hugged his legs   
  
"What are you doing here??" the old woman crossed her arms across her   
chest   
  
Dave bent down and kissed the little girl on top of her head and took   
a deep breath,"I got fired"   
  
"Dave!"   
  
He stopped,giving the little girl in his arms a squeeze."I got fired   
Mama"   
*******************************   
I designed this rhyme   
To explain in due time   
All I know   
Time is a valuable thing   
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings   
Watch it count down to the end of the day   
The clock ticks life away   
It's so unreal   
Didn't look out below   
********************************   
"I fed her" she called,stuffing her arms in her coat.   
  
"Thank you Mama" Dave called from the kitchen,his head buried in his   
refrigator   
  
"Don't give her anymore junk" she called   
  
"Thank you Mama" he looked crossed eyed at his daughter   
  
The little girl giggled   
  
"She had her bath"   
  
Dave took a deep breath,closing the door behind him."stay right   
there" he snapped   
  
The little girl nodded   
  
"I said I got it" he replied,crossing his arms across his chest as he   
walked towards his mother   
  
"You managed to screw up the one constistent thing in your life" she   
replied,"I had to make sure you wouldn't do anything to the only   
thing you have left"   
  
"Get out"   
****************************   
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know   
Wasted it all just to watch you go   
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when   
*****************************   
His little girl lay curled up on the couch. His little girl. Dave   
swallowed hard,pushing the bottle away from him. HIS little girl.   
  
Suddenly he saw things like a video game. Weaver was the ultimate   
enemy.She was going to see.   
  
Shakingly,he finished up the last of the bottle."GET UP!!" Dave   
yelled,startling the little girl."We're going on a car ride.."   
  
The little girl looked up at him,startled and scared   
  
"I SAID GET UP!!" he yelled.   
**********************************   
I tried so hard   
And got so far   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
To lose it all   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
**********************************   
There were no consquences as Dave sped through the streets, weaved   
past the cars.   
  
"Daddy?" she said quietly, sloppily buckled up. With each turn,there   
was a new bump, another bruise.   
  
He kept driving."She has to see"   
  
The little girl turned her face away."I'm hungry.."   
  
The anger bubbled up in Dave as he took another gulp of the amber   
liquid.   
  
"Daddy.." the little girl yawned   
************************************   
The hospital was quiet. Dave looked around, his daughter slung over   
his shoulder, her eyes peacefully closed   
  
"hey" Deb smiled   
  
Dave nodded towards her,"Is Weaver around?"   
  
"Yeah..in the lounge" Deb answered,watching him curiously as he   
stormed towards the lounge, the bottle slipping out of his hand and   
crashing behind him   
***************************************   
One thing, I don't know why   
It doesn't even matter how hard you try   
keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme, to remind myself how   
I tried so hard   
In spite of the way you were mocking me   
Acting like I was part of your property   
Remembering all the times you fought with me   
I'm surprised it got so (far)   
******************************************   
"YOu have to leave Malucci" she stood up   
  
Dave's bottom lip quivered."Here..you didn't break me.You hurt her"   
Dave lay the little girl lightly on the table in front of her   
  
Kerry stepped back,"Dave..you have to leave"   
  
"Tell her" he yelled   
  
She looked away akwardly,"tell her what?"   
  
"Tell her why you took her daddy's money away from him" he said   
loudly, the tears drenching his face   
  
"Dave.."   
  
"TELL HER!! TELL HER I WAS A GOOD DOCTOR!! YOU JUST DIDN"T LIKE ME!!"   
Dave yelled,"THAT I DIDN'T FUCK UP!"   
  
The little girl rubbed her eyes and yawned   
  
"Hi" Kerry gave a small wave   
  
the little girl waved back   
  
"I can't do that.." Kerry said quietly."You know.."   
  
"Tell her" he said through gritted teeth."Make her understand"   
************************************   
Things aren't the way they were before   
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore   
Not that you knew me back then   
But it all comes back to me (in the end)   
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I


	2. The Kids Aren't Alright

When we were young the future was so bright The old neighborhood was so alive And every kid on the whole damn street Was gonna make it big and not be beat *************************************** "Hi" Kerry gave a small wave  
  
the little girl waved back  
  
"I can't do that.." Kerry said quietly."You know.."  
  
"Tell her" he said through gritted teeth."Make her understand" ****************************************** "Cause I sure as hell don't" Dave said bitterly  
  
Kerry took a deep breath."Hi..my name is Kerry"  
  
The little girl smiled,"Hi"  
  
"Can you tell me your name??"   
  
The little girl looked over at Dave  
  
He nodded  
  
"My name's Riley" she replied  
  
Kerry smiled,"Wanna come down off the desk?" ********************************************** Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn The kids are grown up but their lives are worn How can one little street Swallow so many lives *********************************************** "Would you like something to eat?" Kerry held the little girl's hand in hers  
  
"My daddy fed me" Riley said defensively  
  
Dave sunk into the couch in the lounge, his head in his hands.  
  
"Okay..." she hated Dave for putting her in this position."Umm..wanna sit down Riley?"  
  
The little girl looked over at Dave,then over at Kerry,shaking her head."I wanna go home"  
  
Kerry looked over at Dave,too."You know what Riley..what if we go talk somewhere else?? Your daddy looks tired"  
  
"My daddy looks sad" Riley said quietly ************************************************** Kerry sunk down to her knees to look at the little girl's face. She had his eyes...big eyes filled with mischief. Eyes that wanted to take over the world..and change it.But couldn't.  
  
"I don't know what to say" Kerry said quietly."I don't know what to tell her,Dave"  
  
He stood up and pushed his way out of the lounge.  
  
"He's mad at you" Riley replied *************************************************** Chances thrown Nothing's free Longing for what used to be Still it's hard Hard to see Fragile lives, shattered dreams **************************************************** "she's pretty"  
  
Dave swung around."Thanks.."  
  
"I'm sorry" Deb handed him the cup of coffee she had in her hands.  
  
He shook his head,"Not right now"  
  
She took a deep breath,and looked away.  
  
"I talked to her like my father" Dave looked into the coffee."I was my dad tonight.."  
  
Deb turned to face him  
  
"And I scared the shit out of her" he swallowed hard."I fucked up twice now"  
  
Deb bit her lip,"Should I go get someone.."  
  
"I'm not dangerous" Dave snapped,"Just really stupid" ********************************************* The little girl curled up in the corner of the couch.It's where she seemed to fit best.  
  
"Your daddy.." Kerry sighed.There was no connection yet...that this was Malucci's daughter.His flesh and blood. He didn't seem mature enough, ready.  
  
Riley looked at her curiously  
  
"Your daddy is a good man." she said quietly,"He's a good man, and a good doctor.But he made a mistake"  
  
"Did he say he was sorry?"  
  
Kerry winced,"He did.."  
  
"Then why did you take his money away??" Riley asked, her eyes glazed with confusion  
  
She pursed her lips. She didn't have kids. This was different from explaining to med students why they didn't kill patients..why you paid attention to doses of medication.."because your daddy made me very mad.I thought he was too special to work here anymore"  
  
Riley nodded."He wants to be a fireman" *************************************** Jamie had a chance, well she really did Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids Mark still lives at home cause he's got no job He just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot *************************************** Deb sat beside him quietly,listening to him catch his breath  
  
"You.."  
  
She winced,"I took my own beating"  
  
Dave nodded,"But you survived"  
  
"I barely survived" she replied,"It was hard"  
  
He nodded in agreement,"I know"  
  
"It's going to be different without you here" Deb stared intently at her hands,studying her nails  
  
"Thanks" Dave said quietly,"I think"  
  
Deb chuckled lightly,"It's a complement" she reached over and gave him a hug ********************************************* Chances thrown Nothing's free Longing for what used to be Still it's hard Hard to see Fragile lives, shattered dreams 


End file.
